


Julance 2019 But Very Late

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I write a drabble for each day of Julance, or for me JuKlance, well after July. Go me!!A whole bunch of fluff basically.





	1. 01 - Monsters and Mana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so like I had an idea, then this child was born into the world please appreatiate him XD

Pike always knew that his small habit of stealing would get him into trouble one day.

And, as his back smacked against the wall behind him, he knew that the ‘one day’ was probably today. The ring leader sneered at him, his teeth yellow and cracked, breath smelling similar to that of a decomposing dog.

Ew. Gross. Hygiene exists!

“Ain’t runnin’ from this one, are ya now, _kitty_?’

Pike gulped, his ears pinned back and the fur on his tail spiked.

“I guess not, heh?”

He sounded a lot more confident then he felt. Which was saying something, because his voice shook - and cracked twice.

He glanced nervously around at his surroundings. The five goonies who had followed him from the bar had him cornered into the end of the alleyway, and there were no viable handholds to climb with.

He was stuck.

Tap. Tap.

The sound of one of the gang members bat hitting the palm of his hand sent shivers racing down Pike’s spine, running though his body and ending at the tip of his tail.

Tap. Tap.

Now it was footsteps, as their leader drew ever closer to him.

“Now, h- how about we just. Y’know, talk about this, guys? No need to get, uh, violent.”

Pike tried his best to smile at them. He really did. His ma had always told him that his smile was beautiful, and at this point, he’d take any points he could get.

But before he could say anything more, a hand grasped firmly around his throat and lifted him.

Pike flailed desperately at the wrist holding him up an inch above the ground, helplessly trying to pull himself free.

There was no air going into his lungs.

The world was beginning to fade away with every passing second, all he could see was blurred eyes looking up at him, grinning.

But just before the world dimmed into the final shade of sleep, he was dropped.

Pike landed on his knees, and would’ve winced at the pain if it wasn’t for the deep gasps of air consuming him instead. He lightly brushed his fingertips over the just forming bruises on his neck before looking around.

The man who had been holding him up was now on the ground, a large blue wolf keeping him pinned, with fangs that dripped black liquid, sizzling where they dropped on the cobbled path.

A new figure blocked the only exit out, broad shouldered and frowning.

‘Babe! Oh, thank god, these scary men were hurting me!’ Pike cried, using the few moments of silence afterwards to scramble to his feet.

The new figure frowned deeper.

‘They were, were they, sweetie? Any which one in particular?’

Pike could feel the blooming panic that was radiating off the once confident men. Like they say, cat’s can smell fear. And Pike was loving it. 

So he felt no shame pointing down at the one pinned by the large wolf. ‘This one!’ he pouted, with his hands on hips.

And then there was no hesitation as he replied with,

‘Kosmos, bite.’

.

And _man_ did Kosmos, his wolf, bite.

He aimed for the chest, digging his fangs into - and through - the ribcage of the man, before emerging again holding the still beating heart of the man in his jaws.

Screams echoed off of the wooden walls, and soaked their way into Pike’s brain, imprinting themselves into his memory. Every moment they grew louder, sharper, more intense.

_And. They. Didn’t. Stop. _

How long can someone live without a heart? Surely not this long?

All eyes were on the figure rolling on the ground, but moved to Kosmos as he moved again, trotting over to his owner.

‘Good boy,’ he spoke, whilst petting him, and then he cleared his throat,

‘Don’t any of you even think about hurting my boyfriend ever again. You hear? Because Kosmos and I will find you. There’s always room for one more heart in our collection, trust me. Or, if we really can’t be bothered keeping it,’

He motioned back again towards Kosmos, who on cue, clenched down on the beating heart.

A horrible squelch was all that could be heard as the screaming stopped abruptly, a mix of red and black dripping down Kosmos’ jaw.

And then there was silence. The man no longer moved, nor even twitched. He was beyond dead, he looked empty, no soul.

Pike had a strange feeling that Kosmos had sent him somewhere far worse than death could ever, ever, be.

‘I think my point has been made. Now, scram.’

It took less than a moment for the alley to become empty, aside from a corpse, a monster wolf, it’s owner, and Pike.

‘Are you okay?’

Pike smiled.

‘Yeah, thanks to you, babe.’

‘Here, I’ve got a cream for bruises, they’ll be gone soon.’

Pike scoffed. ‘It’s fine. They just look like hickeys!’

That caused laughter, but nevertheless, Pike subdued and gave in to the cream - calloused hands rubbing it gently into his neck, his violet eyes meeting Pike’s several times.

Once everything had been tended to, Pike stepped back.

‘Where to now, Mr Prince Charming?’

‘Up to you, I don’t really mind. I was just wondering around when I saw you.’

Pike thought for a moment. There was his guild meeting coming up in the next town over - that’s where he had been heading before being interrupted.

‘Altea? It's just a day's walk.’

‘Alright then. Lead the way.’

Pike started, but stopped and turned back around;

‘Who are you even, anyway?’


	2. 2 - Young Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is pretty sure he's a good skateboarder.  
But Keith seems to hog all the spotlight!  
Being famous and seven is a hard life.

Lance liked to think he was a good skateboarder.

Which is why he had begged his ma to take him over to the skatepark, where all the ‘big boys’ showed off their tricks. Lance could show off his tricks too.

But now, actually at the skatepark, his nerves started to get the best of him. No one was his age - the youngest there maybe 13? Where were the other seven year olds?

One guy, probably around 15 -16, went down a ramp smoothly, did a heel flip, actually LANDED it ( something Lance hadn’t quite mastered ) and did a smooth turn and ended going over a bar.

Lance spent a few more minutes watching him, with his dyed white fringe, scar over his nose and extraordinary skills on the board.

He was just a little bit jealous.

But hey! Lance was still only 7. He’d be so much better than that when he was older.

He looked over towards Lance.

Lance’s heart quickened as he skated towards him.

Maybe he had noticed Lance staring?

Or maybe he had noticed the pure, natural talent basically oozing out of him and was going to say hi to a future champion?

Or maybe - oh.

He wasn’t heading towards Lance at all, he was heading towards someone behind Lance.

“Hey, Keithy boy! Here to show off again?”

Lance turned.

“Shiro! I learnt a new trick during the week!”

A kid, about Lance’s age, - maybe a year older at most - stood with his board in hand. He had longish black hair ( Gross. Who wears their hair like that? ) and chewed a piece of gum. Lance could only assume that this was the ‘Keith’.

The design on the bottom of his board was a furious red; flames of gold and rose with a black “V” marking the middle.

Lance also noticed that the board guy’s - Shiro’s - one was the same, only purple and galaxyish instead of red fire.

Shiro ruffled Keith’s hideous hair and Lance’s tummy turned with jealousy.

The two began to walk back towards the bowl, conversing casually.

Lance could skate! He could be like them, too.

So he walked along to the edge of the bowl, placing his trusty board down. What would get their attention? A flip?

Lance decided on a small routine.

So, taking a deep breath and checking his helmet, he began.

Lance liked to think he was a good skateboarder.

And after a small flip and couple of kick turns, Shiro just had to notice him. He was a natural!

He lined himself up to do an ollie - over a jump that wasn’t too big but big enough.

To be completely fair, Lance had never landed one of these before, but he was in the moment and he felt for sure that he could.

Accelerating forward, his eyes were only on the jump.

Timing. Skill.

Lance was in the air, and he knew he was going to make it, his line was perfect.

He landed, triumph in his chest and he knew it was showing in his face.

But, before he could think another thought, he hit something.

Something, or someone?

His hips cracked against the concrete and so did his helmet. Thank god for his Ma’s insistence on him wearing it.

He looked up to see the ugly face of some rando smirking down on him, around 10.

“Ain’t no place for lil’ princesses on here, boy.”

Lance went to retaliate, but as we went to speak all that came out were sobs. Tears of pain and embarrassment running down his cheeks. He closed his eyes to hide.

Why? Why always Lance?

“ROLO!” came a shout, then the sound of footsteps, then a crash.

Lance opened his eyes nervously.

The mean guy - Rolo? - was on the ground, a furious Shiro standing over him.

“What the fuck Shiro? He ran into me! That pompous brat. People like that don’t deserve to skate here!”

Hey! He hadn’t meant to crash into him! That’s a little unfair.

“Like fuck! I saw you walk right in front of him. It was his right of way - that’s the skate park rules!”

“Who even gives a flying fuck about the rules?”

Shiro glared him into silence.

“Rolo,” he said calmly, “get out of my park.”

Rolo spluttered.

“You can’t kick me out! It’s a fucking public park.”

Shiro smiled, and gestured, arms wide, around the park. Looking around, Lance noticed that all eyes were on them - firm, hard glares.

“I mean, I can’t stop you. But, be warned, it won’t be pretty if you do return.”

Rolo stood up.

“Fuck you.”

And then he left, middle finger displayed quite publicly to everyone, board in the other hand.

“Hey, kid, you okay?”

He looked up to see Keith, hand outstretched, looking down on him.

But Lance didn’t need his help.

Standing up on his own, albeit a little painfully, Lance nodded.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks.”

Keith popped a bubble of gum and grinned. A bandage traced from his jaw up halfway across his cheek, and bruises decorated his arms.

“You new in town?”

Lance nodded. So did Keith.

“Uh, cool, well let me know if Rolo or any of his goonies give you trouble. This isn’t the first time they’ve caused a ruckus and Shiro’s pretty over it. I’m Keith, and he’s Shiro.”

Lance figured ‘I know’ wasn’t the best thing to say in this situation.

The awkward silence that followed when Lance did in fact say ‘I know’ made both of them want to crawl into a hole a die.

“So, uhh,” Lance struggled to make a conversation starter, “what’s with the matching boards?”

Keith grinned.

“You noticed? Well, it’s kinda a group thing. Shiro’s basically my older brother, not really though, I wish. And he wanted to make Altea Skatepark somewhere we could all skate and not be worried about retards like Rolo. So he started Voltron.”

“Voltron?”

“Yeah! It’s a club! Or a gang. Basically a gang. But a good one! Rolo knew not to mess with Shiro - half the people here right now are part of Voltron, and the other half support it. It’s a really nice family.”

Lance looked around, and the more he looked, the more he saw.

There was a short girl with even shorter hair, but she held a board of emerald green vines, marked the same as Keith’s.

Two girls, blonde and white-haired, carried boards the colour of the sky - one a light blue, the other a peach sunrise. Both had the same “V” mark.

“How do I sign up?”

Keith smiled at him.

“You just ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP OKAY SO -  
I wrote what I thought was the second chapter, and I really liked it!  
But I had gotten the numbers wrong fml it was day 22 welcome to my life erreone  
so heres my, rushed, clammy peice of work  
youre welcommememeeee


End file.
